The roles of prostaglandins, the adrenergic, cholinergic, and purinergic innervations and catechol estrogens in control of uterine vascular function will be investigated. The multidisciplinary approach proposed for the study of these systems will utilize pharmacologic and physiologic approaches, supported by biochemical, immunochemical and anatomic (histochemical, scanning and electron microscopic) techniques. It is anticipated that the information accruing from our studies will be of significance in defining uterine vascular controls, and in doing so, will provide the basis for design of therapeutic approaches for the clinical problems thought to be associated in some way with abnormalities in uterine blood flow: infertility, abortion, prematurity, low birth weight infants and toxemia of pregnancy.